Nixels (creature)/Gallery
Set 2014 Variants Nixel LEGO.png|With Vulk, Slumbo, and Magnifo NixelLEGO 2.png|With Krader, Balk, and Glurt NixelLEGO_3.png|With Teslo, Chomly, and Hoogi Other Nixels.jpg Nixel1.jpg Rabbit looking nixel.jpg NIX.jpg Nixels.png Nix in the LEGO Club Magazine.png Where is the Mixels.png Santa glomp.jpg LEGO Nixels Club Site.jpg Strike.PNG NIXNIX.PNG Nix....PNG Help.PNG HELP!.PNG New mixels pic.png|On the "New Mixels" button. Template_Mainstage_CTA.png|Closeup How to build a Nixel.png 2015 Variants Rokit's Nixel.png|With Rokit, Jinky, and Berp Flamzer's Nixel.png|With Flamzer and Tungster Vampos's Nixel.png|With Vampos, Krog, and Slusho Oie iCTw7DAL6bXk (1).png|With Kramm Artwork Nixel Cartoon 1.png Nixel Cartoon 2.png Nixel Cartoon 3.png Woah Nixel.jpg|A Nixel walking outside of its shell. Nixels logo.png|The Nixels logo from Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". Mixels.com Nixel boss!.png|The giant Nixel encountered at the end of level 4 of the Cragsters Max minigame. Nixel boss defeate!.png|The giant Nixel defeated. Cookironi Nixel Cookironi.jpg|A Nixel caught by Mixels eating Cookironis. YummyCookies.jpg|A Nixel enjoying a few Cookironis COOKIRONI!.png Nixels NixelsEp2.jpg|"Why do guys always have to be Nixing our fun?!" Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg|Nixels attacking Flain and Seismo. imagesCARSCTKN.jpg|Nixels screaming at a Mix mixels_nixels_240x135.jpg|Thumbs up for Nixels! im better than u.jpg|Nixel bragging about how good they are. Surrounded.jpg|Oh.. Scary Dude.jpg|Hehe. Get out of my face.jpg|Attack him! GroupCall.jpg That'sPlainRude.jpg NixelGotCubit.jpg|That Nixel has the Cubit! Heheh.png Stomped Nixel.png|Ends at the underfoot Heh!.png SWAG.png BLOW.png Bowling Pin Nixels.png S.O.S.png BOOM.png Nixels Error.jpg CommandNixels.png DamnIt.png InhaleNixel.png NixelOnTheRock.png OhNo.png OhNoAgain.png OutFromTheShell.png HorrayForNothing.png LyingNixels.png Another Nixel Start Digging.jpg| NixNixNix.jpg Alright Nixels.jpg|The Nixels and their leader. Ouch.jpg|The back of a Nixel when stomped on by a Cragster. huh.jpg|Oh... hahaha NIX.jpg|Nixels laughing. Good Boy.jpg NIXELS IN THE FIRE.png|A Nixel that has been attacked by Infernites NIX!.png Right Here!.png Not so soon.png Diggin.png R YOU SERIOUS MAJOR NIXEL.png And You....png GTFOUT.png Javelin.png YOURE GONNA BRING ME.png Wrong Colors Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 10.12.42 AM.png Nixel_Swarm.jpg Nervous Nixels.jpg|Salute! Outch.png Niiiiiiiiiiiix.png RainingNixels.png Oh Dear.png NixelsDestroyingTheIceSlide.png BunchOfNixels2.png BunchOfNixels.png MoreSalute.png Ouch.png Nixel "Mix Over" Nixel "Mix Over".jpg|Painted Nixels, as seen in Nixel Mix-Over. PaintAlwaysWorks.png|Nixels being painted by their major. MIXELS!.png|Painted Nixel With A Frosticon/Flexer Cubit. How does it feel to be orange and blue.png|"You Gotta LOOK Like a Mixel!" BOSS, BOSS!.png|Yet he isn't looking.. Go Ahead Mix.jpg|Painted Nixels looking at the Balk/Lunk Mix. Hey Small Mixels.jpg|Painted Nixels watching Balk and Lunk starting to Mix. Ow.jpg|Ow. Mix?.jpg|Muh-Mix? NIX, NIX.jpg|Painted Nixels Major with Nixels.jpg|Nixels attacking. Nixing.jpg YouOnMe.jpg Yahe.jpg WellMihihix.jpg LookLikeAMixel.jpg YouGuysAreWeird.jpg NininixNooNix.jpg ATAACK.jpg DEERP.png Major Nixel got hit.png Major Nixel is stretching.jpg Uh-oh.jpg Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Major nixel thanking his annoying nixels.png That background tho.png Down Telescope!.png We glued ourselves on this cavewall that fast.png I have nixed the mixel land.png See. We did it again..png NIXEL MIXELS.png|Major Nixel, his Nixels, and the nixed Mixels. EXPLOSION_OVERLOAD.png Come to papa.png Nixel wrap.png Mixel Moon Madness Rokit's Gonna Blow!.jpeg ...THEN OMG.jpg Nixels are watching the Mixels.jpg 0B8234FE-23A4-4B2F-8A4B-EA0E2D31B5A0.PNG 4F8FE8E3-3892-4B36-90CD-2C2F15C4371C.PNG 61035240-C421-4228-AC23-E25E55BCFF0E.PNG Calling All Mixels Cool Nixel.jpg|Haha! CAM_NixelBio.png Nixel Close Up.jpg|Nix! Nixels and their leader.jpg|The loading screen for base defends in Calling all Mixels. NixelGibberish.png Nixel Happy.png 1 Nixel.png 2 Nixels1.png 2Nixels2.png Paper-Nixel.jpg|Nix... NixedTeeth.jpg Dat-OC.jpg|A Nixel with a Mixel dummy O_o.jpg|Nixels without their exo-skeleton YOUGUYSAREDUMDUM!!!.jpg MYFAVORITENIXELINCARTOONFORM!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.jpg|Muscle Nixel in cartoon form MoreNixels.jpg|Boomerang and cannon Nixel in cartoon form Art.jpg|Sand art made by another pesky Nixel! Calling all Nixels.jpg|Oh no! NEX.jpg|NIX! That's no cloud.jpg|A giant cloud sent by Nixels Best creation.jpg.jpg|Smacker Nixel in cartoon form ThatWasn'tSupposedToHappen.jpg|Whoops! NixTower.jpg|A tower of Nixels who like my new helmet.png explosed nixels.png i will hurt you.png|Nixel vs Nixel nixel jump on logs.png|Nixels jumping fast on logs from the Swamplands Now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png HELPGETMEOUT.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg CubitHorde.jpg Open up!.png Thats how we do it.png Screenshot_2014-11-30-12-09-29.png Electroids&nixel.png Nixels in mountain city.png IHATEYOU.PNG Whoa....PNG Close Up.png Wut.PNG ThreeNixels.png Electroids.gif|Meet Electroids Animation (Featuring Nixels) Fang Gang.gif|Meet Fang Gang Animation (Featuring Nixels) Glorp Corp.gif|Meet Glorp Corp Animation (Featuring Nixels) LOADING SD.tex.png|Unused content Books Mixels vs nixels.jpg Possible_Flane's_adventure_evidence.png FlaneAdventure2.jpg FlaneAdventure1.jpg Stixels.png Other NixBall.png|A ball of Nixels TrollPhysics.png|Two Nixels defying gravity NixedBack.jpg|Back of a Nixel MoreTrollPhysics.jpg|A Nixel defying collision Nix this photo.png|The Nixels vandalizing a banner Nixel Icon.png Nixels spik.PNG|Nixels in the Spiky Desert MUY COOKIWONI.png Get down from there Nixels.png|Nixels on donut-shaped house on the top of donut.png I see you Nixels.png Nixels on ice slide.png Nixels in Cragsters mailboxes.png|Nixels in Cragsters mailboxes Nixels behind living flame.png|Behind Living flames Nixels in magic tent.png nixel out from the shell in electroids kingdom.png nixel out from the shell in wiztastic tent.png PopOutNixel.png|Nixel from the goo Bubble Category:Nixel Galleries Category:Character galleries